Jin Bubaigawara
|romaji = Bubaigawara Jin |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Blond |quirk = Double |status = Alive |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |debut = Chapter 77 |debutanime = Episode 43 |voice = Daichi Endou |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |age = Unknown|fightingstyle = Long-ranged support}} |Bubaigawara Jin}}, also known as the villain , is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Jin Bubaigawara is an adult man with blonde hair and black eyes. He has a large scar splitting his forehead from an incident in his past. His civilian attire consists of a blue-collared shirt over a white tank top along with a normal pair of pants and boots. Twice's villain costume is a black and gray body suit that covers his body completely. The upper half of his signature mask is gray with white eye sockets while the mask covering his mouth is black. Twice also sports red and green wristbands that he stores his measuring tape in. The majority of Twice's suit is black other than the section over his lower legs and the gray designs that appear to form a "T" and "W" over his chest. The "T" is formed by a horizontal line crossing his upper torso and a vertical line ascending from the abdomen. Another line snakes down to his lower torso and splits down to his thighs, which then ascends to his hips forming a "W". Personality Twice has a very unique personality: He's explosive, lively, and comes across as having a very comedic demeanor, enjoying assuming dramatic poses and eccentric facial expressions. Twice constantly contradicts itself, making one statement in one voice and then immediately say the opposite in another voice. For example, he insulted Dabi and then praised him in the following sentence. Twice knows he is deranged and embraces it as a villain. Jin is actually much more complex than he first appears: He believes understanding your own identity is the most important aspect in life, joining the League of Villains because they accepted his craziness and made him feel comfortable in his own skin. Without his mask, Jin suffers more heavily from his dissociate identity disorder: While masked, Twice contradicts himself and acts completely natural about it, but without it his split personalities argue with each other. He goes into a panic and threatens to "split" until he puts his mask back on and becomes "whole". Jin's identity crisis stems from a tragic accident that drove him to insanity, changing his overbearing and lazy previous persona. He has a strong self-conflict over who he actually is and believes that he might be a clone that had killed the original. Abilities Overall Abilities: Twice is a fairly capable villain and a major asset to the League of Villains. His Quirk is very effective in a supporting role and Tomura claims it is a key piece to the League's plans. Overhaul also wanted to recruit Twice to get his hands on his unique Quirk. Enhanced Agility: Twice is a valuable combatant, using his Quirk to create reinforcement for himself or his allies in battle. He is a skilled acrobat with impressive speed and reaction time, completely evading an ice wave from Shoto Todoroki, one of U.A.'s most promising students. Quirk .]] :Twice's Quirk grants him the ability to clone people. After memorizing the measurements and characteristics of his allies, he can create a perfect copy of them. The clones won't disappear and they need to take a moderate degree of damage before they disintegrate into a mud-like substance. Twice has no control over the clones he makes because they have their own autonomy. He refuses to make clones of himself for personal reasons involving his past. Equipment Measuring Tape: Twice keeps measuring tape in both of his wristbands. He uses them to collect measurements for his cloning and for combat. The tape is extremely sharp and can be used as a weapon, being enough to cut clean through solid ice. Twice explains his Quirk to the Yakuza.png|Twice's measuring tape. Battles and Events Trivia *Twice's preliminary design didn't change much from his current one, having a slightly different costume with four eye openings instead of just two. *Twice's costume and lively mannerisms may be inspired by from Marvel Comics. However, his split personality and using his mask to maintain some level of sanity resembles from Watchmen. **His mask may also be inspired by from DC Comics whose half black/half orange mask was meant to highlight his missing right eye. *His family name "Bubaigawara", is pronounced and written the same as a that is jointly run by two separate railroad stations. The kanji used for his name "Twice", 仁, is similar to the kanji for the number two, 二. *Twice's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 47th place in the 4th Popularity Poll. *The concept of cloning creating self-autonomous duplicates has, in fact, been explored in the past by other super-hero stories: **Marvel Comic's X-Men character, once had to fight against a clone of himself that tried to absorb the original and thus replace him. **The Image Comics's comic book features the mad scientist Mauler who after cloning himself repeatedly got into arguments with his clone on who was the original. After the real Mauler is killed off he is in turn replaced with another clone who yet again argues that he is the original. **The infamous Spider-Man maxi-series also explores the problem of clones fighting over which one is the original Spider-Man. **In the first season of , episode eight, Deep Six, featured the villain cloning himself in order to amass an army in order to take over Atlantis. But, Beast Boy and Aqualad successfully trick the narcissistic Trident clones into fighting each other after asking them "which one of you is the best?" **In the animated series , also featured a multiplying villain named Everywhere Man, who was a clone of a quantum physicist who created an army of himself to amass a massive art collection. He has also been defeated, after Batman and Robin insight paranoia among the clones that they would all eventually be wiped out, leading the clones destroying one another *He is a C-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To Dabi about Mr. Compress' message regarding the completion of their mission) "Hey, Dabi, you hear that message?! Pretty exciting. Mr. Compress sure got the job done quickly, huh? He took his sweet time, though!! I'm getting sleepy over here." References Site Navigation it:Jin Bubaigawara pl:Jin Bubaigawara Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Emitters Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:C-Rank Villains